


坤廷 | 暖甜三十题（现实向）

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 暖甜三十题（现实向）

*小甜饼  
*交往时间大概设定在PPAP左右  
*ooc归我囉，他们甜就行了  
*可能有点微微的车

 

1.身高差

其实两个人身高差不多，但蔡徐坤总感觉朱正廷高一些，原本挺在意的，可后来就不追究了。  
你问为什麽？蔡徐坤表示：在床上身高不算什麽。

2.纸条与涂鸦

朱正廷常常心血来潮的想做某件事，然后很快的就会去实行。  
那天朱正廷正在滑着抖音，看到很多画画的影片，有画可爱动物的，也有写实派的，还有很多是画他们的，尤其画蔡徐坤的特别多，其中还分好几类：写实派的画的很真；漫画派的画的以为蔡徐坤是从那个世界走出来的；Q版人偶派的画得特别可爱。看着看着，我们的猪猪画画班就开班了。  
坐在桌前咬着笔，正在思考怎麽下手，忽然就被点了一下肩膀，转头看是蔡徐坤朱正廷很慌张，马上叫他走开，于是我们坤就委屈巴巴的被推到旁边。  
不知道过了多久，蔡徐坤都快睡着了，突然听到朱正廷喊了一声：好了！蔡徐坤看向他那给自己的画，是一隻小狮子，蔡徐坤问他为什麽画这个，朱正廷说，那是你啊，我的小狮子，于是这回我们坤的嘴角就溢出了藏不住的笑。

3.触碰

在A班的时候，有此製作组带了隻小猫来。朱正廷原本就很喜欢小动物，看见猫咪简直乐开了，抱着猫就摸个不停。  
后来他们让小猫自己选择，于是我们的小猫选了看起来和自己一样是猫科的蔡徐坤。小狮子把小猫抱在怀裡，旁边的朱正廷也就一个劲的往蔡徐坤边上凑，两人的手就在不经意间碰到好几下。  
当时的他们正处于暧昧并没有交往，可在别人眼裡就是上演了一部，有很多人却只有两个人有姓名的电影。

4.情书

「你说...写个情书如何？」当时的蔡徐坤在想着要怎麽跟朱正廷告白，于是就询问了同寝室的室友–周锐。  
「坤坤，我以为你是会直接告白的类型，居然还说情书？都什麽年代了。」周锐听见蔡徐坤要写情书都要晕了。  
「什麽情书？」两人大概聊得太开心，完全没注意到房门被打开。  
「坤坤啊，我看情书就不用了。」周锐看着站在门边的朱正廷，识趣的拉着钱正昊和秦子墨离开房间。

你问后来？就是在一起啦，难道我还要解释你坤哥把人抵在牆上逼人就范，然后被禁锢着的那位说自己不可爱的人，此时脸上泛着特别可爱的红晕？

5.摸头杀

两人的恋情曝光其实不是因为周锐，毕竟我们锐哥嘴巴可紧了，要说秦子墨和钱正昊，两人也是挺识相的都不提，要说大概就是范丞丞这个大嘴巴。  
朱正廷喜欢蔡徐坤这件事他只让黄明昊和毕雯珺知道，这个温州小机灵还挺可靠挺能保守秘密的，而毕雯珺则是因为追李希侃这件事被朱正廷发现，于是他就变成朱正廷询问的对象。  
过了这麽久，乐华也只有这两个人知道，直到范丞丞那天採访结束，走过楼梯间发现裡面有人说话，探头一看，发现蔡徐坤摸了下自家队长的头，然后把人揽入怀中。其实范丞丞也不是那麽笨，并没有直接破坏人家的气氛，只是在回宿舍的路上抓着人狂问，问到最后，蔡徐坤和朱正廷走在路上都被用奇怪的眼光看着，他们的恋情也就被迫曝光。

6.目光相交

两人从PPAP之后就没有同组过，但却总是会时不时的捕捉对方的身影，偶尔还会有目光相交的机会，然后两人就会像触电一样低下头。  
不过后来就更变本加厉，不再那麽害羞之后就从单纯的目光相交进化成互相挑眉了。

7.人群中的他

两人在环球影城时，虽然在分队玩的时候在不同的队伍，可总有几次巧遇。而两人总会在人群中找到对方，然后相视而笑。

8.从背后拥抱

在床上的时候，蔡徐坤喜欢从背后抱住朱正廷进入，因为这个姿势可以顶到更深的地方，但朱正廷不喜欢，他更喜欢抱着对方，享受两人融为一体的感觉。

9.亲吻嘴角

第一次的接吻并没有想像中浪漫，因为是在两人讨论舞蹈的时候，一个转头不小心就亲到对方的嘴角。

你问两个人的反应？  
据目击证人某周某锐表示他什麽都没看到；某周某彦某辰表示自己刚好不在场；某王某子某异表示两个人的脸瞬间炸红。

10.同一条围巾

进入大厂的时候已经迈入冬天，刚进去时，蔡徐坤因为忘记了密码而打不开行李箱，又赶着要去集合，所以随便拿了件外套就出去。没想到外头比想像中冷，整个人颤抖着，这是突然有人拍了拍他，并递给他一条围巾，是朱正廷，那天围巾还留有馀温，大概是刚从脖子上拿下的。  
蔡徐坤问他你不冷吗？朱正廷说没关係，我还有暖暖包，刚刚戴一阵子应该已经暖了。于是蔡徐坤老老实实的把围巾戴上，瞬间身子就开始热了起来，但他觉得温暖他的并不是这条围巾，而是那人的笑容。

11.拥你入梦

蔡徐坤有个禁忌，就是不准别人到他床上，原因也很简单，因为他容易过敏。  
可在某次神经大条的朱正廷坐到他床上他有不好意思请自己喜欢的人离开又发现并不会引起什麽过敏现象后，这条规则就理所当然的在朱正廷身上不存在，这也是为什麽在交往后朱正廷还是不知道这件事的原因，其实有部分也是因为后来蔡徐坤一直把人拐到床上。

朱正廷有个习惯，睡觉必须抱着东西，有枕头抱枕头，有玩偶抱玩偶，如果有人的话，当然就抱人啦！所以乐华的其他人，只要和朱正廷一起睡一张床，必定会被抱着睡觉。  
在得知这个习惯后，其他人都受不了，除了黄明昊，可能他还小吧，睡眠情况也好所以没什麽感觉，所以也就无所谓。

只是在蔡徐坤知道恋人和自己交往还抱着其他男人睡觉后，就常常把人拐到自己宿舍睡，出道后更是无视子异bro的存在，把人拉到床上，非得要抱着睡，于是后来我们bro很机灵的就去其他宿舍凑合睡了。  
蔡徐坤习惯侧着睡，而朱正廷喜欢抱着人或东西睡，于是两个人的睡姿恰好达到了一个平衡，再加上有了对方等于有了安全感，所以总是睡得特别香甜。

12.牵手奔跑

蔡徐坤和朱正廷曾经偷偷一起出去看过电影，还不止一次。

不记得当时是看了什麽片，朱正廷只记得自己看着看着就睡着了，似乎还是靠在蔡徐坤身上睡的，但是才睡没多久就被蔡徐坤给推啊戳的弄醒了，恍惚间就听见他一直跟自己说着剧情，虽然自己一个字都听不进去。

后来出了电影院，似乎是不小心被认出，于是趁还没闹大之前，两个人手拉着手就开始狂奔，直到鑽进一个小巷才停下来。  
两人拉下口罩，双手撑着膝盖，面对面靠着牆大口喘气，默契似的抬头，相视而笑。

13.弹额头

某天，在百分九的宿舍，隔天没行程的大伙得到了难得的假日，也不知道是小鬼还是Justin说要玩游戏，输的就要弹额头。  
大伙开始玩起了最基本的黑白猜，第一局是林彦俊对上尤长靖，两个人僵持了很久，最后是尤长靖不小心被带偏了才输的。原本想着林彦俊打的时候会放水，没想到"啪"的一声，尤长靖额头就红了，结果他就瞪了一眼笑出酒窝的人，并且告诉他晚上睡沙发，房间没他的位置了。  
下一局由范丞丞对上Justin，两个胜负欲极强的xxj。一开始两个人就陷入疯狂黑白猜的模式，看得旁边的人聚精会神，终于，范丞丞在一个不小心间输了，而Justin也毫不手软的打了下去，范丞丞痛得摀住额头，但是看着Justin笑那麽开心也就算了。  
再来是蔡徐坤和朱正廷，开始前其他人就在讨论，如果蔡徐坤输了怎麽办，怕朱正廷会谋杀亲夫啊，结果就被朱正廷瞪了一眼，表示你们会先死在他手裡。两个人没有前面的那麽激烈，而且朱正廷有些卡词蔡徐坤也没怎麽样，其他人也就摸摸鼻子假装什麽事都没有。后来朱正廷还是输给了大放水的蔡徐坤，他看着蔡徐坤，眼神带点无辜，彷彿告诉对方自己怕疼，不要弹太大力。其他围观群众表示真要看不下去，不过他们也好奇蔡徐坤的力道到底有多"小"。只见蔡徐坤稍微起身，俯身向前，稍微抬起朱正廷的脸，然后落下一个吻在他额头上。吃瓜群众表示我不是来吃狗粮的，然后纷纷走了，留下一个被吻得脸红的人，以及看着他笑得温柔的人。

14.偷吻梦中的他

又是一次偷跑出去看电影，这次看的是文艺爱情片，蔡徐坤莫名的有些兴奋。

于是到了剧情高潮时，蔡徐坤又想转头和朱正廷讨论，却发现朱正廷又睡着了，不过这次他不急着弄醒他，而是俯下身子，偷偷的拉下朱正廷的口罩，在红润的唇上留下一吻。

15.接你回家

除了百分九的行程，朱正廷还有乐华七子的活动必须参加，所以其实待在百分九宿舍的时间并不多。因此，每当朱正廷要回百分九宿舍的时候，蔡徐坤必定会问他什麽时候到，然后开始在门口等。因为艺人的身份让他无法亲自出门接，更何况自己也还没有驾照。等到门一开，朱正廷总是还没看见家裡就先被扑个满怀，跟着他一起回来的弟弟也很识相的往旁边绕过，留给小情侣自己的空间。

16.病中细心照料  
记得在偶像练习生开始没多久，蔡徐坤大概因为环境的关係，所以又引发了过敏的症状，当时他为了不被镜头拍到，所以总是把手藏在衣袖裡，可谁知道还是被眼尖的朱正廷看见，或许是习惯了照顾弟弟，所以对这种事特别敏感，他也知道蔡徐坤不想让人知道，所以也只会在私底下偷偷问他有没有好一点，需不需要药膏等等。后来蔡徐坤回想，可能是那时候开始吧，就开始对这个长得好看，又温柔的哥哥有点小心思。  
在大厂期间，刚好碰上了下雪，所有练习生兴奋的跑出门，有些人还打起了雪仗，当然这之中也包括了爱玩的朱正廷。但是他怎麽也想不透，那麽多人出去玩，怎麽就自己感冒了？不想让别人担心的他还是撑着身子练习，结果还是在走廊上被蔡徐坤看见他差点倒在地上，才把人扶回房间。帮对方和自己请了假，细心的照顾发烧躺在床上的人，虽然很想骂他为什麽感冒不跟自己说，但到底还是心疼，只是摸摸他的脸。

17.男友外套  
小情侣想要闻到对方身上味道的方法之一，就是拿对方的衣服抱着闻。  
由于在大厂期间，大家的衣服长得都一样，所以也不会有人知道你到底是不是穿着自己的衣服，朱正廷也是仗着这一点，老是偷偷的跟蔡徐坤换外套穿。所以儘管两人竞演在不同队，练习时在不同教室，也还能有那人就在身旁的感觉。

18.摩天轮  
蔡徐坤很怕高，所有人都知道他恐高，但他还是为了给朱正廷惊喜，所以拉着人去坐了摩天轮，并在制高点的时候，给他一个吻，儘管他知道自己的手有点抖。  
因为他记得朱正廷跟他说过，在摩天轮制高点接吻的人，会相爱一辈子。

19.壁咚  
因为团体代言了一个武侠游戏，所以团员们也都下载下来玩。还是朱正廷发现了游戏的一个功能，两人好感度到达500就能解锁"壁咚"的交互动作，所以他也就乐此不疲的拉着蔡徐坤在网游上聊天做任务，想尽办法增加好感度，因为他实在很好奇会是怎麽让游戏角色壁咚。  
后来解锁后，他拉着游戏裡的蔡徐坤到一个牆边，原以为是要在牆壁旁边才能进行，谁知道游戏设定是直接帮你生出一道牆让你壁咚。而且大概是还有点bug，只见两个人的身体错开，有些部分还融合在一起，说实在有点可怕，而且，还是两个男孩子。

20.狗（原题为猫）  
朱正廷不知道哪裡来的想法，突然说要养狗，而且还是今天说隔天就抱回来。  
原本蔡徐坤还是挺满意这隻小黑狗的，无毛法斗，自己不容易过敏，而且黑黑小小的还不错可爱，朱正廷抱着牠笑的时候也特别可爱。  
不过蔡徐坤后来就和那些珍珠糖们一样，开始嫉妒那隻狗。原本朱正廷不常更微博，现在更了又都是那隻狗，珍珠糖表示心裡苦；原本朱正廷都抱着自己睡觉，现在都跟狗睡，蔡徐坤心裡苦。  
某天蔡徐坤拉着朱正廷去看午夜场电影，并把那隻小黑狗丢给了宿舍其他人，并示意他们把那隻狗照顾好，当然言下之意就是"让他在今晚我们回来后，不要打扰我和正廷。"为了不加练，所有人都非常识相的让狗远离蔡徐坤的房间，顺带王子异也搬到其他房间。  
看完电影回来后，朱正廷自然的跟着蔡徐坤回房，他知道他俩这麽晚回来，其他人一定自动空出一间房，也避免吵到其他人。蔡徐坤看着朱正廷一进房间就在东找找西找找，于是说了一句"五百万应该被范丞丞他们带去你们房间了。"谁知道朱正廷居然说了句"居然诱拐我妹妹！"见这情势蔡徐坤觉得自己越来越没地位，都这种两人独处的时候，还在想那隻狗，于是他开始庆幸今天梳了蔡小葵造型的捲捲头，接着就凑到朱正廷眼前说"正正不要我这隻小奶狗了吗？"蔡徐坤知道，朱正廷最受不了自己撒娇，果不其然就得到了摸头和抱抱，结果就在抱抱的同时，蔡徐坤一把把人抱上了床。  
朱正廷刚开始还觉得这隻小奶狗很可爱，居然跟一隻真的小狗狗吃醋，但是当他被从背后进入的那一刻，心裡呐喊着"什麽小奶狗！明明就是大狼狗啊啊啊！"  
此时躺在朱正廷原本床上的五百万，睡得正香。  
21.慵懒午后  
朱正廷难得得了空，没行程在宿舍休息，其他人都有工作：农农回台湾去了、丞丞有个人活动、Justin和小鬼录节目去了、林彦俊和尤长靖回上海公司一趟、子异去了其他城市工作，而男朋友蔡徐坤说有事情下午才回家。百般无聊的朱正廷开始跟两隻狗玩了起来。当初买了这两隻就是为了在自己无聊的时候能够陪自己，无奈自己行程多到满出来，平常只能托给姐姐照顾，只有自己在北京的时候才能照顾这两隻崽崽。  
「你们两个要做什麽~坐！」朱正廷坐在床上，手上拿着手机拍着视频，前段还用塑普口音唱着出来。五百万和福利也很乖，训练有素的马上就坐下，等到视频结束，朱正廷拿着一旁的狗零食给两隻很配合的狗狗一点奖励。  
玩着玩着朱正廷也觉得累，躺在床上嘴裡喊着蔡徐坤咋还不回来，甚至对着两隻狗喊着，你们爸爸是不是不要你们了，然而五百万和福利也只是坐在床上呆看着朱正廷。  
当蔡徐坤回到家，打开门叫了一声正正，却没听见回应。把买回来的点心放在桌上，打开房门就看见一人两狗在床上睡着了。抬手摸了摸两隻小崽崽后，俯身撑在朱正廷身体两边，低头在那人脸颊上亲了一下，突如其来的举动惹得朱正廷觉得有点痒而哼哼几声，蔡徐坤看着可爱，在他耳边说了句我回来了，没多久朱正廷就睁着还带点睡意的眼睛，笑着看着蔡徐坤。

22.束髮  
这天朱正廷不知道怎的心血来潮，给自己扎了颗苹果头，特别可爱的那种。路过的黄明昊用一种嫌弃的表情看着他的哥哥不知道发什麽疯，拉着吃东西吃到看到朱正廷这样子结果暂停动作的范丞丞走出房门。  
没想到朱正廷绑完还给自己拍了张照片传到了朋友圈，还非常不害臊的写上了"苹果都没有我甜"这句话。  
首先第一个看见朋友圈动态的是王琳凯，琳琳表示不懂这是什麽操作；再来是陈立农，农农表示正廷哥最近是不是压力大；接下来是林彦俊，阿俊表示这不是他能理解的东西；最后是尤长靖，小尤表示02赖的自己可能比较适合。不过没有一个人敢在底下留言，直到温州小精明黄明昊发现了蔡徐坤的留言，还是英文的，一旁的王子异跟着唸了出来还顺带了翻译「An apple a day keeps the doctor away. 一天一苹果，医生远离我。」  
Boogie：bro你挺会的(赞)  
小刘：撩妹高手蔡大奎(佩服)  
李弄：哇...这是什麽绝美爱情齁(羡慕)  
丞丞不沉：哇塞坤哥这个宣誓主权(戴墨镜)(下面排下去)  
tin宝的爸：这个车开的猝不及防(戴墨镜)  
8：crazy man大白天的  
02年不接受反驳：我这个未成年不知道你们在缩森模~(捂脸)  
丞丞不沉：你们是都无视我说排队了吗？就很bad  
仙子本仙：(害羞)(害羞)(害羞)  
KUN：(爱心)  
今天依旧是坤廷虐狗的一天。

23.情侣饰品  
说到情侣饰品就不能不提到这两人的骚操作。  
耳环有一样的吗？有。  
胸针有一样的吗？有。  
戒指有一样的吗？有。  
但这些东西绝对不会在同一天，同一个场合，同时出现在两个人身上。必定是过了一阵子，藉由战地小姐妹们的显微镜及记忆力等各种观察，才会发现这两人有一样的物品。

24.指尖的温度  
事情要追溯到偶练时期，两人都在A班练习的时候。还记得当时製作组抱了一隻猫来，结果一群人就这麽围上去开始撸猫，儘管小猫表示被这麽多帅哥哥摸，并不是你们想像中的幸福，因为牠隐隐约约感受到不对劲。  
是的，当时的蔡徐坤和朱正廷还是暧昧期，两人之间并不会有什麽太明显的肢体接触，更何况主题曲的舞蹈动作，也不会有什麽需要触碰对方的。然而这次撸猫刚好两人坐在隔壁，刚好猫就被抱在朱正廷腿上，刚好蔡徐坤伸手摸猫的时候，碰到了朱正廷的手。一点一点的触碰，指尖的温度蔓延到了全身，两人都各自觉得自己脸颊在发烫，却又装作不在意的继续撸猫，而肢体碰触就在有意无意间越来越多。  
恰好在两人之间后面的尤老师表示：要不是镜头拍不到我，我也不想待在这裡看两个不乾不脆的搞暧昧，要就光明正大，男人没在怕的。

25.轻声哼唱  
自从蔡徐坤出了新歌后，朱正廷就每天都听着那三首歌。从听了Demo开始，朱正廷就觉得这三首歌都很对他的胃口，只是自己英文实在不好，想跟着唱还有点吃力，盯着歌词看了好久。而他也不会去问蔡徐坤，不知为何总觉得去问他有点不好意思，于是就自己一个人在那裡搞了很久，尤其在乐华的行程更是抓着耳朵戴着耳机，手裡抓着手机不放。  
某天朱正廷又自己一个人待在百分九宿舍，他拿着手机接了蓝牙音响，把音乐放出来。经过几天的练习，他已经学会了不少，尤其"You can be my girlfriend"，虽然是英文却意外的好学。于是朱正廷就放着歌跟着一起唱，然后边跟五百万还有福利玩，全然不知道有人打开房门。直到有人从背后抱上自己，闻到了熟悉的味道朱正廷才发现蔡徐坤回来了，而被抱着的前一秒，自己还唱着"You can be my girlfriend"的歌词，顿时有点害羞。  
「怎麽不继续唱了？唱得挺好的啊！」蔡徐坤把头靠在朱正廷肩上，在他耳边说着。  
「我...我就随便唱唱嘛！」朱正廷有点不好意思，他才不会说自己练习好久了。

26.勾手指  
还在大厂谈恋爱的时候，蔡徐坤和朱正廷总会在拍不到、也没什麽人经过的楼梯间聊天。蔡徐坤会跟他说在国外留学时遇见的事情，还有回国后经历了什麽；朱正廷会跟他说小时候练舞的辛苦，还有得奖时获得的成就感。  
第一次约会的时候，两人还是挺害羞的，只记得蔡徐坤鼓起了勇气，用小指去勾朱正廷放在腿上的手指，仅仅一个小动作就让朱正廷红透了脸。再下一次，蔡徐坤拉住了他的手；下下一次，变成了十指紧扣；最后蔡徐坤用空着的另一隻手捧着朱正廷的脸，然后轻轻的在他嘴上留下印记。  
到了快接近决赛的时候，两人决定去逛逛那个让他们开始恋爱的地方，走到了这个楼梯间后，开始回想起那时候的羞涩。不知道后来怎麽笑着笑着，蔡徐坤就把人抵在牆上，双手紧扣，和朱正廷交换了一个绵长又深入的吻。

27.旧时光与老照片  
朱正廷睡了午觉起来后，看见蔡徐坤坐在他旁边翻着相簿，看着以前的照片。虽然现今科技发达，照片可以存在硬碟，可他们总觉得有些回忆还是想印出来，偶尔拿出来翻一翻还特别有感觉，就像现在。  
朱正廷走过去凑近想看一看，结果就被一把捞进怀裡，坐到了蔡徐坤腿上，被抱着看相簿，这麽多年了朱正廷也不害羞，自己调了适当的位子就坐好。  
「哇...这是决赛那天拍的吧？我还记得你看到我突然又哭得好惨。」朱正廷指着一张照片说。  
「当时你要上台前没能抱到你啊，而且我们都能出道真的太不容易了。」蔡徐坤说着。  
「这张应该是我们公开之后跑到马尔代夫的时候吧？当时除了家人和队友，公司和媒体可是急得要死，哈哈哈。」朱正廷指了另一张，两人在马尔代夫海滩拍的照片说。  
「谁叫我们公布完就熘了，全部丢给公司处理了，我这边还好，倒是当时你们那边还急得乱七八糟。」蔡徐坤想起当时乐华因为朱正廷的举动而整个公司快翻了，笑着摇了摇头。  
「时间真的过得好快...」朱正廷的手指在相簿上画呀画，最后被蔡徐坤拉住，十指紧扣。  
「真庆幸我们坚持到了现在，我的下半辈子有你真好。」蔡徐坤吻了吻朱正廷的头顶。  
「我也是...」朱正廷往蔡徐坤怀裡靠了靠。

28.月下只影一双人  
通常过情人节都是年轻人会特别庆祝，在一起久的人反而就不追求这些。但蔡徐坤和朱正廷跟其他人不一样，两个人年轻时在一起就像牛郎织女，常常因为工作就见不到面，尤其是限定组合解散后，两人的行程越来越难凑合，见面的时间少之又少，所以在退出演艺圈后的现在，两人反而就过起了这种浪漫的节日。  
今年的情人节恰逢月圆的日子，蔡徐坤和朱正廷牵着彼此的手散步。此时的他们已经如朱正廷当初所想，在一边靠山一边靠海的地方住了下来。那裡的环境清幽，没有什麽污染，所以除了看得见大大的月亮还能看见星星。两人走到某块草皮上坐下，蔡徐坤搂着朱正廷，朱正廷靠在他的怀裡，看着月圆和漫天星河。

29.怦然心动  
所谓的怦然心动，就是在见到那个人时，心跳会不自觉的变快，脑中有些无法思考，脸上染上莫名的红晕，连带耳朵染上的红色，都出卖了你对这个人有着心动的感觉。  
儘管过了这麽多年，两人已经有了些岁数，可总还是会因为对方的一些小举动而怦然心动。例如，两人在下过大雨后在路上散步时，有台车从后面驶来，溅起水花，蔡徐坤则在第一时间转身护住朱正廷，让他不被淋湿。又例如朱正廷趴在蔡徐坤身上，用软绵绵的声音撒娇，说想要做不可描述的事情时。

30.与君共涉百年  
与你在一起的时光总是那麽甜蜜，虽然我们遇到了许多挫折，也曾经不止一次被逼着分手，可我们扔牵着彼此的手抵抗一切阻力，就算手背受了伤，可手心依旧被护在对方手中。  
下辈子吧，下辈子我们当个普通人，当一对普通的情侣，再一起走一辈子吧。


End file.
